


【TFP全员】演员访谈交流会

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 沙雕文，全员OOC。涉及CP：擎蜂，威红，千救，双波，bdko，飞茜，通烟暗示。
Relationships: Arcee/Cliffjumper (Transformers), Breakdown/Knock Out, Bumblebee/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Ratchet/Wheeljack (Transformers), Shockwave/Soundwave, Smokescreen/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 12





	【TFP全员】演员访谈交流会

**经过三季的辛苦工作，TFP终于杀青了。我们邀请了一众主演，请他们来谈谈对本次剧集的感受吧！**

擎天柱：谢谢大家的支持，希望大家能够喜欢这次的作品。

通天晓：我们也期待下次为大家带来更多更好的剧集。

大黄蜂：整整三季都不让我说话，可憋死我了！！你们一定不知道，那个奇怪的电子音也是我自己发出来的，哔哔哔——导演说为了省后期预算，但是发声器真的很累啊！另外，Optimus，我这样坐在你怀里接受采访是不是不大好……

阿尔茜：不不不，观众就爱看这样的，你们不要动。这次的拍摄很顺利，没想到还能和小飞演这么多对手戏。

飞过山：对，本来跟我说演一集尸体和僵尸就行了，没想到反复演了好几集尸体和僵尸，还临时加了一整集和Arcee的回忆！哇，感谢摄制组！

救护车：小飞啊，加戏不给片酬，你高兴什么啊？？我的感受是，希望多一点人造能量那样的剧情。每天都是同样的室内戏，不是开环路桥就是扔扳手，真的太无聊了。

千斤顶：室内戏多好啊，你看我之前演科学家的时候，不也整天是室内戏吗。啊说起来，这次扮演战士打斗戏特别爽，还可以出各种外景……哎哎哎放下扳手啊sunshine！

击倒：嘿，我也演医生，但我外景戏还挺多的。就是出外景太容易刮花漆了，多亏了打击也在剧组。

打击：是呀，一天至少补两次，比威震天洗脸次数都多。

威震天：？？？导演不让我洗我能怎么办？

红蜘蛛：得了吧，你洗不洗脸都差不多。

威震天：？？？你是不是机甲又痒了？

声波：嗯，差不多，红蜘蛛上一次挨打是三天以前。

隔板：啊？声波会说话？？？

震荡波：你这个问题不符合逻辑。声波说话那一集你也在剧组里。

隔板：我以为那是放的录音……

红蜘蛛：哈哈哈！你们不知道吧，当时铁桶头也以为那是放的录音！！

威震天：红蜘蛛，你过来。

大黄蜂：哎，别打架别打架，咱们还在录像呢。

擎天柱：没关系，Bee。让他们打，观众就爱看这样的。

**谢谢各位，接下来是片场揭秘环节。请问，谁最容易笑场？**

众：擎天柱。

擎天柱：这个不能怪我。现场大黄蜂说的那些太好笑了，你们怎么保持不笑的？

救护车：老朋友，咱们拍的是同一部戏吗？大黄蜂从来都只是在哔哔哔吧。

擎天柱：你们听不懂吗？Bee每次都在说不同的笑话。

大黄蜂：Beep beep beep（击倒在赢得一场拳击赛之后会说什么？KO！）

擎天柱：哈哈哈，很有趣，Bee。

众：？？？我们真听不懂，谢谢。

**谁是NG黑洞？**

众：声波。

红蜘蛛：哈，别看他没有脸没有台词，NG次数比谁都多，最多的一次重来了23遍！

大黄蜂：我竟然没听说过！是哪一次啊？

击倒：就是那次，激光鸟不听话，死活不飞，要飞也不往上飞，总一头扎进旁边的震荡波怀里。

震荡波：符合逻辑，前一天晚上激光鸟和声波吵架了。

声波：他就是更喜欢你。

震荡波：你对他太严厉了。

红蜘蛛：可以了你们回家再讨论育儿问题。

**谁最喜欢改台词？**

众：威震天。

威震天：那台词写得还不如我自己编的好。

红蜘蛛：你编的是什么玩意，我都接不下去。

威震天：你还用接？不就那几句？“饶了我吧主人！”“求求您别杀我！”“我给您跪下了！”

红蜘蛛：我那是在念台词！台词！

威震天：那也是我改的。

红蜘蛛：？？？

**谁是毁道具狂魔？**

众：救护车。

救护车：为什么是我？不应该是隔板吗？

通天晓：三季下来我们一共消耗了276个扳手。

救护车：不可能，算上扔千斤顶的，我也只砸坏过182个。

阿尔茜：关于这个，最好问问千斤顶。

千斤顶：有94个我偷偷拿回去收藏了。

大黄蜂：为什么？

千斤顶：是doc用来砸过我的啊。

**让我们来玩一个小游戏——“猜猜是谁做过这件事？”（本环节感谢声波先生提供资料）**

**谁曾经找地下医生，想要做机体增高手术？**

击倒：唔……大黄蜂？

擎天柱：不可能，Bee一点都不矮，我们也喜欢现在的身高差。

隔板：不会是小飞吧。

飞过山：不是我不是我，身高不是问题啊。

千斤顶：是我。

救护车：？？？我不就是比你高半头？你头雕进高纯了吗地下医生多不正规多危险你不知道？

千斤顶：Sunshine我错了所以我没做啊！

救护车：滚！

**谁曾经买了一面镜子，问魔镜魔镜谁是最美的tf？**

众：一定是击倒，绝对不会错的。

击倒：真的不是我啦，但是谢谢大家的认可。

威震天：是红蜘蛛。

红蜘蛛：老铁桶！明明是你！！

威震天：是红蜘蛛。

红蜘蛛：是你买来的镜子，然后逼我问的！

威震天：我是让声波买的，所以这题答案是声波。

震荡波：这不符合逻辑。

声波：（放录音）“大人！我错了！啊……”“快问。”“魔镜……魔镜……呜……谁是最美的tf？”“看看你现在的样子，就是你啊。”

大黄蜂&千斤顶：哇哦……

击倒：真会玩，BD我们下次也来试试。

红蜘蛛：声波我日你发光二极管——

震荡波：不可能的，不合逻辑，只有我能。

声波 ：）

**谁曾经参加塞伯坦大胃王比赛，还拿了奖？**

飞过山：隔板吧？

击倒：红蜘蛛？

红蜘蛛：为什么猜我？我猜是打击。

击倒：我感觉你有潜力哦。打击从来没跟我说过，所以肯定不是他。

大黄蜂：那个……是我。

众：啥？？

擎天柱：这是什么时候的事？一下子吃太多对你的能量转换器不好。

大黄蜂：就上个大循环。我看到一等奖的奖品是限量版磨砂喷漆，就想参加试试，然后一口气吃了33个能量块，只拿了二等奖。哎，就输给第一名1个能量块，好可惜啊！

阿尔茜：那谁是第一名？

大黄蜂：我不知道呀，是个大个儿机子，涂装我没见过，还带了护目镜，好像不想让人认出来。

击倒：等等，你说是限量版磨砂喷漆？那不是打击之前送我的？

打击：嗯……不好意思，我没告诉你，是想当个惊喜给你的。

击倒：哇哦，不愧是我的打击！但是下次还是别参加这种比赛了，确实对能量转换器不好，要听医生的话哦。

红蜘蛛：渣的，居然猜中了。

**最后，我们请导演来和大家聊聊吧。**

烟幕：谢谢，谢谢大家。首先，感谢演员们，没有他们就没有这部剧的成功。我也特别开心能在剧中本色出演天命之子，和大家同台飙戏真是太开心了。尤其是这次得到与铁堡著名表演艺术家擎天柱合作的机会，我的激动之情溢于言表。我在刚刚进入这个行业的时候，就一直梦想着有一天能够与擎天柱合作，如今终于实现了！他不愧是当今塞伯坦最伟大的演员！啊另外，特别感谢通天晓长官推掉其他的戏来友情出演。总之，请大家多多支持TFP，不久后我们还会在多个城市举办粉丝见面会。再次感谢，爱你们！

冲云霄：（推门而进）大家好。你们怎么……我是不是来晚了！？


End file.
